battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueprints
Blue Prints are building maps for draconian technology. Each technology blueprint is divided into serveral parts. To build these blueprint technologies, all parts must be found and all requirements met. These can be obtained by successfully hitting draconian cargo fleets. There are 3 tiers of blueprints: *'Tier 1 '- 7 weapons, 32 pieces: **Impact Cannon D30-N and L **Assault Cannon D33-X **Strike Missile D51-N, L, A **Firestorm Rockets D91-N : 2 advanced, 8 pieces: *Small Cargo Hold *Hull Streamlining I *'Tier 2' - 12 weapons, 67 pieces: **Impact Cannon D30-A **Assault Cannon D33-P and A **Siege Cannon D35-S **Assault Missile D53-C, M and R **Shockwave Mortar D71-N, L and A **Firestorm Rockets D91-L and A : 2 advanced, 10 pieces: *Medium Cargo Hold *Hull Streamlining II *'Tier 3' - 17 weapons, 123 pieces: **Siege Cannon D35-L and X **Siege Missile D55-A, E and V **Assault Mortar D73-C, M and R **Assault Rockets D93-C, M and R **Siege Mortar D75-S, V and D **Siege Rockets D95-F, W and D : 2 advanced, 12 pieces: *Large Cargo Hold *Hull Streamlining III In general, blueprints in *Tier 1 are dropped by lvl 4 and 5 salvages (Drac fleets lvl 16-23), *Tier 2 bps by lvl 6 and 7 salvs (Drac fleets lvl 24-31), *Tier 3 bps by salvs lvl 8 and above (Drac fleets lvl 32+). However, when you do not have all blueprints for a given tier completed, salvages designed to drop higher level bps will also drop bps for the incomplete lower tier. Hence you should, for example, try to finish all Tier 2 prints before attacking lvl 8 salvs, in order to ensure they really will drop Tier 3 bps and not something you will get with much more ease from a lvl 6 salv. With the new, improved spawning correlation in effect since the Revenge Raid II, salvs lvl 4 spawn next to players lvl (pl) 12-15, lvl 5 pl 16-19, lvl 6 pl 20-23, lvl 7 pl 24-27, salvs lvl 8 pl 28-31, lvl 9 pl 32-35. (Note that there can only be a certain number of salvs in any given space, so lower-lvl salvs of neighbours can block yours from spawning.) Mines lvl 6 are identical to salvs lvl 4, mines lvl 7 = salv lvl 5 and so on, with one exception: The lvl 10 Zynth mines now have an updated Drac fleet identical to a lvl 8 salv, however the fleet's lvl is still displayed as 30, not 32, therefore it will not yield Tier 3 bps. Now it is important to know that''' you can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once.' Meaning once you have found pieces for 4 weapons of one tier, you will not find pieces for a new weapon in this tier before you have completed one of the 4 already discovered. Note that you can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once if they belong to different tiers. Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will almost always be the first part for a new weapon. '''The chances of obtaining a part is about 2-6%. '''This is pure luck and the drop rate has nothing to do with everything else. All Blueprint weapons refer BP weapons Draconian Blueprint Raid Event Not Available In Salvage (yet?) EditEdit These are raid event wins not made available through salvage. yet? ''hailstorm ainti mortor revenge raid 4 D1 Zynthonite Armor This armor was given to players that collected set amounts of resources during the Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders event. Draconian Blueprint Raid Event Available In Salvage EditEdit These are raid event wins made available that you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts Cargo Hold The medium cargo hold was awarded to each player that collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event.. Can be found as blueprints now. Increases your cargo capacity, enabling additional resources to be transported. NOTE: Combat Speed is no longer affected! NOTE: More than one can now be built on a ship! NOTE: Now available as Blueprint! Hull Streamlining Hydrodynamic modification to the exterior of the hull to incrase cruise speed on the world map. Each were given to every player that collected 4, 40 or 400 Million resources from draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid II - Crimson Sea event. This does not influence battle speed! Draconian Blueprint WeaponsEdit These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts D30 Impact Cannons Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. ''D33 Assault Cannons'' ''D35 Siege Cannons'' ''D51 Strike Missiles'' ''D53 Assault Missiles'' ''D55 Siege Missiles'' D71 Shockwave Mortars '' '' ''D73 Assault Mortar'' '' '' ''D75 Siege Mortar'' '' '' ''D91 Firestorm Rockets'' ''D93 Assault Rockets'' '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second ''D95 Siege Rockets'' Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS